


Standing Behind

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, AnsutaNL, F/M, one-sided madaan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Watching her happiness from afar was enough, giving her a hand when she needed it was the best he could do.





	Standing Behind

Even if that childhood story was a lie, it wasn't entirely a lie.

Even though they might not be that close. Even though she might not know him well enough to remember him, but he knew. He had always been watching her from afar, eyes silently following her brown strands from behind. Long enough for something to develop, for him to care more about her.

Yet, a lie is still a lie, which he used for his own convenience.

That's why, even though he wanted to be that person who wouldn't put her on a pedestal, to be that person who she could lean and cry on, to be that person who stayed with her, he felt like he didn't deserve it. All the time he chose to stand back, too afraid to get hurt, too afraid to hurt if he took a step closer. He didn't have the best kind of personality to begin with after all. He could probably unintentionally hurt her, but of course he didn't want that to happen.

It was unbearable every time she made an uncomfortable face whenever he was around, more painful than what he expected. 

To make the person whom he wanted to hold dearly uncomfortable, isn't he just a bastard then?

That's why he chose to let go.

Watching her happiness from afar was enough, giving her a hand when she needed it was the best he could do.

 

He shouldn't make her any more uncomfortable than this. Taking a proper distance was appropriate.

Letting go is hard but it's always okay to cut someone toxic out of your life before it influenced you further with unpleasant things, so it was okay to cut him off. He didn't mind. She deserved all the best thing in the world. There was no need for her to feel guilty.

In the beginning he was just feeling a little bit special since he knew the past that nobody else knew, only him, a little secret just for himself.

Yet, that actually meant nothing after all.

Because even if it's a friendship for years or even a heroic tale that he had done for her, the past is still the past. It held no meaning if we were talking about the present.

Everything that happened in the past would eventually turn into a mere history,

_"Please take care of yourself more and be happy, Anzu-san~ That shall be my last selfish wish to you."_

but just for him, it was a precious memory that would forever be cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> i was just emo but it turned into an angsty fic im sorry guys


End file.
